Life Hope Love
by readingmaniac11
Summary: Every single love story begins with discovering life, believing in hope, and being in love. Peeta and Katniss are no different


**Disclaimer: I don't think I even need to tell you…**

* * *

><p><strong>Life<strong>

* * *

><p>It had been 5 weeks since Katniss returned to District 12. And she was miserable.<p>

Every single thing reminded her of Prim, the memories of happier times haunted her when she was awake or sleeping. Nightmares full of blond hair and duck tails, and then the explosion with a high pitched scream following woke her up drenched with sweat every night.

It was like there was no more reason to live. No goal for her anymore.

But then Peeta came. Peeta who brought back Prim like a rushing stream, who carried the light of a past life, and became a challenge.

Before, everyday was like a schedule, like the one that was tattooed on her skin in District 13. Katniss would sleep until Greasy Sae would barge into her house forcing her to eat. For the rest of the day, she would wander around the house looking for a thing that would soothe her bothered mind.

But Peeta brought complications. Everyday, he would come into her house, bringing homemade bread. Greasy Sae would force him to sit down and eat with them, and Katniss couldn't stand the stare he gave her when he thought she wasn't looking. She couldn't name what emotions came with it, but it was almost like he was compelling her to talk. And she hated not knowing what to do.

* * *

><p>On a sunny day, Katniss was sitting in a chair next to the window. It had been days since she last went out, and that was only because Greasy Sae forced her to.<p>

The door opened and she looked up, expecting to see a bony old lady walk in. Instead, a blond head popped into the room.

"I brought cheese buns," Peeta said, putting the buns on the table.

Katniss felt awkward. There had never been a time where Greasy Sae wasn't with them in the room, and it made the silence seem deafening. There was nothing she could think of to say, so she just nodded.

"Greasy Sae's not here? I would expect her to be barging in shouting at me for being too early by now," Peeta joked, partially just to fill in the chilly silence.

Katniss just shrugged.

Peeta looked around the room. It had been a long time since he had an alone time with Katniss. His memories had been beginning to fall back in place, but it seemed like it wouldn't help now. The Katniss he once knew didn't seem to exist anymore, retreating into a broken shell.

He also had changed. A long time ago, he would probably be trying to mend their relationship, but that time was gone. He was also broken.

"You should go out sometime," Peeta said. "Spring's coming soon. You should go hunting, like you used to."

Katniss shook her head and muttered, "That was something the old Katniss would do. I'm not that person anymore,"

He moved from one foot to another. There wasn't much to say to that. He knew condolence wouldn't work.

Peeta peered out the window. "I sometimes wonder what it would be like to not have been part of the rebellion. Maybe I could have been enjoying the sun right now. But in the end, I can't think of what my life would be like if the rebellion didn't happen."

He started to walk to the door.

Katniss heard footsteps, and guessed that Peeta was deciding to leave. After all, who would want to be stuck with a half mute girl that did nothing but mourn for her dead sister?

"But then I wouldn't have met you."

She turned around, and stared at Peeta in shock.

He gave her a smile that warmed her to the bone, a smile full of life and light. Memories paged her of what they used to be.

"I don't know what the old Katniss or the new one would do," Peeta said softly. "But you would never give up on living. You just have to remember to live."

Katniss stared at him. Peeta, who suffered through the same kind of pain, and probably more, was able to start a new life again. Once again, the boy with the bread was something she would never understand.

"Thank you," she murmured, the first words she said to him in weeks.

Peeta startled, and then smiled at her.

He began to close the door but stopped at faced her again. "Look outside. It's sunny and a brand new day. As long as there's life, you can be whoever you want to be."

The door closed, and left Katniss alone again.

She glanced out the window. It was a nice day. She was about to go to bed, when something caught her eye. A single dandelion was growing in the field. The first dandelion of the year, much like one many years ago.

And finally, after weeks of suffering, Katniss Everdeen smiled.

That dandelion represented life. And when there's life, there's hope.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, this is my first story on this website. And I have to say, I'm not sure about this piece of writing.**

**I know Peeta might not seem like himself, all happy and helpful. But he has been through the same thing as Katniss. He is still recovering. You can't expect him to bounce back just suddenly. But still, sorry if he seems OC. And Katniss. She might seem a bit… unresponsive. Emo. But she too is broken and shattered into a million pieces. So yeah.**

**This might become a threeshot. I don't know. Maybe if I get some reviews. I want to make it into a story of how she recovers, first there's life, then hope, and then love. Anyway, I hope you liked the story. And remember, REVIEWS EQUALS LOVE! :D**


End file.
